


That Girl I Was Telling You About

by Dreamwind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Curses, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Curses, Episode: s01e09 Po'ipu (The Siege), F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Kind of a Fussion with Ranma 1/2, M/M, Rule 63, Season/Series 01, Temporary Female Danny "Danno" Williams, girl!Danny Williams, kind of rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a secret and if there is any justice in the World Steve McGarrett will never find it out. Or, how this is a story about how Danny is (sometimes, really only sometimes) a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TV Taught Me How to Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173630) by [torncorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torncorpse/pseuds/torncorpse). 



> AN: Kind of a Ranma 1/2 fusion but without all the crazy martial artists.
> 
> Also I picture female Danny as looking a lot like Amanda Seyfried.[](http://s28.beta.photobucket.com/user/MiyuMoon/media/AmandaSeyfried_1_1920_1440_zps6f75fc85.jpg.html)

It all started eleven years ago. At the time Rachel and he were a happy pair of newlyweds off to China for a honeymoon, thanks to his new Mother-in-law. It was a once in a lifetime trip for Danny. As a cop he would never be able to afford to live in the city and have a vacation on the other side of the world. In fact their one week stay at the Hailuogou Hot Spring Resort in China cost about as much as buying a small starter home in Hoboken would, and that wasn't even taking in round trip flights into consideration. It made Danny nervous. He knew it was a wedding present, but he couldn't help but feel like it was meant to be a reminder of the kind of lifestyle Rachel was used to having. Still the hot springs had been amazing. It had a rustic, old world China feel and the surrounding forests of Hailuogou National Park offered something other than shopping and temples to visit. 

Of course it was a day trip into the Park that would change the course of his life forever. Past the mountains, trees and vistas that looked ready made for a postcard, was a little valley filled with steam. Their guide, who spoke little understandable English, took them down into the valley telling them about the hot springs and how the locals believed the springs were cursed by the spirits of the people and animals that had fallen in and drowned over the centuries. Rachel had nodded, looking appropriately respectful while Danny tried not to guffaw loudly. 

They had wandered through the valley for half an hour, listening to various tales about the springs they passed when a gunshot rang out from the forest behind them. Instinctively, Danny reached for his gun, which was back in New Jersey in his gun safe at the station. By the time the three of them turned towards the sound, a small herd of deer had come barreling out of the forest directly at them. Danny lept back as the first deer, a doe, darted between the guide and himself. His feet slipping on the damp ground, Danny shoved Rachel to the side as a large buck came straight at them. Danny yelped at the sharp sting of pain as one of the stags antlers grazed his arms, knocking him off balance. His body hit the heated water with a considerable splash.

That was the moment his life, and his new marriage, started to go severely down hill.

The water was hot. Almost too hot and Danny felt he was being cooked as his body sank into the surprisingly deep spring. The water was heavy as well, latching onto him and dragging him deeper despite his desperate kicking. If Danny was superstitious he probably would have been terrified, but he was not a superstitious man and he had been in life threatening situations before. Taking a mental deep breath he steeled his nerves and forced his way up through the water, gasping in deep gulping breathes of steam heavy air as he broke the surface. At the edge of the spring the Guide and Rachel were standing, frozen, mouths open in an ‘o’ of surprise. His wife blinked, covered her mouth with her hand and made the strangest noise Danny had ever heard. It sounded a bit broken, scared, disgusted and relieved all at once. The Guide shook off his own expression of shock and had dropped to his knees at the edge of the spring to help Danny up and out of the water.

Danny had wanted to hug the man then, but he just felt so weak. His body felt awkward and heavy, his limbs feeling almost too weak to hold him up and all he could taste in his mouth was that horrible spring water. Coughing up the little he had swallowed did nothing to remove the taste and Danny had groaned and rolled over on his back next to the spring. Rachel had still been staring at him with a fascinated, but horrified expression. It was not a good look for her and Danny certainly didn’t like her looking at him with it.

“Rach-“ Danny cut off, coughing again to clear his throat. “Rach-,” the sound of his voice didn’t change, so Danny coughed again, his hand slapping his chest to increase his effort. Freezing the moment it registered in his mind that the chest his hand had just smacked into was no where near as robust as his own. That it actually felt soft, heavy and much too round. Danny had cut off his attempt to talk at the sensation. Glancing down he was not prepared to find that his broad, strong chest had narrowed down and was now taken over by two very impressive breasts.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** tkeylasunset

Danny had known the moment he meet Steve McGarrett that he was going to punch the man and that he would want to do so at least once a day for as long as he knew the Navy SEAL. And when Steve highjacked him onto his task force, Danny knew his life was going to be spiraling out of his control very quickly. And spiral out did it ever. It seemed like every day he got up and went to work, he ended up being shot at or nearly blown up, and more often than not it was a direct result of something his partner had done. Danny sometimes felt like he lived that old Chinese curse, ‘May you live in interesting times.’ His life was certainly interesting and Danny could do with a little less ‘interesting’ in his life. 

Perhaps that was why after more than a decade of being cursed to turn into a woman, he had given in and truly accepted it as a normal part of his life. Certainly after moving to Hawaii his part-time life as a woman was much more tame and in his control than his daily life as Detective Danny Williams. That sense of control was what had led to last night and Danny wasn’t sure if this was going to be another Steve created FUBAR event or something else.

 

\- - - H50 - - - 

 

**Several Hours Earlier, Outside the Seven Seas Nightclub; Oahu**

Dani sat in the Camaro clutching the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. She had done this a hundred times before back in New Jersey as a way to burn off the after work stress of a dangerous or disturbing case. She hadn’t yet managed to get her courage up enough to do it here in this pineapple infested hellhole. Danny never told Rachel about his excursions out as Dani, but then he never did anything to break his marriage vows when he went out. He just needed to be someone else for a while. Someone not Detective Danny Williams. He just needed to be Dani, short for Danielle no-last-name. Dani, your average buxom blonde from New Jersey. Danny was a hard working family man and homicide detective. Dani was a woman with no worries and no one to worry for her. She was free to go out and drink, to dance with anyone who asked without worrying that one of his fellow officers might see and know Danny was something other than fully heterosexual. Dani could dance with all those tall, dark, and handsome men who caught Danny’s eyes. Danny had only been able to go home to a wife who had came to hate him more each day that the curse didn’t end. Danny now had a small run-down apartment in a bad section of town on an island on the other side of the country from his family. Danny only had limited access to his daughter and only when his ex-wife decided to allow him time with his little girl. Danny was the loud, outcast haole detective that no one in HPD had wanted to be partnered with. Danny was the over stressed, overworked second in command of the elite Governor’s task force, partner to one crazy SEAL. But Dani….

Yeah, Dani could be his free pass. Dani was a gorgeous, single woman. Dani might be a haole, but she was easy on the eyes. Dani was offered modeling contracts everywhere she went. Dani lived on what people called an island paradise. Dani had a body made for bikinis and lounging in the sun. Dani could go out at night to places that his partners in Five-0 would never associate with Danny. She could go out to a club and dance the night away, bumping and grinding or twirling around the floor, belting out along with the songs beating through the room into her bones, drinking those so girly looking drinks without a care about his perceived masculinity. She could do this. All she had to do was let go of the steering wheel and get out of the car.

Taking a deep breath Dani held it in her lungs for a count of three before slowly releasing it along with the emotions churning about inside her gut, the ones telling her this was a mistake. Normally she would listen to her gut, but she needed this like she hadn’t since Rachel told him she was filing for divorce. She needed this. Needed some human contact that didn’t come around because of a shootout, hostage situation, terrorist threat, or good ol’ mugging. She needed touch that was a gentle caress, a lustful glide of a large palm over her hip, a touch of warmth at the small of her back, a wet shiver of lips over her own. She needed to feel human again. Danny had a lot of touches in his daily life but most of them only reinforced how different he was, how out of sync with everyone else, how much of an outcast, a stranger in a strange land he had become. He needed Dani to help him feel real, a part of the human fold again, even if it was only an illusion.

Taking another deep breath, Dani released her grip on the Camaro’s steering wheel and opened the door. The cool night breeze coming off the ocean danced over her exposed skin, bringing up goosebumps on the pale cream colored flesh. She had lived here for a little over seven months and she wasn’t even as close to the golden tans of the locals. She had to be careful to find places to sunbathe nude, because a bikini tan line on a guy was far out of the norm and would inspire too many questions. 

Twisting in her seat she stretched one pale leg out of the car, then the other, and carefully lifted herself out of the car. She didn’t want to flash anything to anyone who might be walking by. If they were going to see the goods it would only be after they had made an effort to woo her, and after she had danced away as much of her frustration and stress as possible. And supposedly, if what she overheard Kono talking with the beat cop from the attempted bank heist today was true, then this was the nightclub to go to. It was mostly locals but would welcome haoles like Dani as well. It was supposed to be clean and drug free (or as drug free as a nightclub could get), with great drinks and security to protect the patrons from each other. From what little second hand information he could get without tipping his hand, the Seven Seas was also supposed to have a wide mix of music. Every Friday a local band was brought in to play for the crowd and the rest of the week the club seemed to move between a wide variety of music genres from Jazz to Hip Hop to Techno to Classical. Dani was sure that she would find something she could dance to, even if it wasn’t what she’d normally choose for herself.

Closing the car door, Dani set the alarm and headed towards the club. Unlike a nightclub in New York, there was no line wrapping around the building full of people waiting for their chance to get past the bouncer. The Seven Seas was an island secret and few haoles knew about it. The tourists certainly didn’t. She didn’t know how full the club would be. She could only hope that there were enough singles to find at least one worthy dance partner, and possibly a one night stand. 

Taking another deep, steadying breath, Dani straightened her skirt and gave her breasts one last adjustment before stepping into the Seven Seas. The sounds of an island jazz band met Dani’s ears, thrumming up through her feet. She could feel it pulsing through her body. Her hips had already started to sway as she reached the bar. Grinning she leaned towards the bar, resting her arms on the bar-top and pressing her body further forward, her ample bust squeezing together between the press of her arms.

“What can I get you, _Babanees_?”

“ _Babanees_ ,” asked Dani.

Laughing lightly, smirk firmly in place the bartender leaned in closer to her, his eyes dropping briefly to her chest. “Means sexy, and you are that.”

Dani smiled, a compliment was always nice when she was trying to look good. Danny didn’t get too many of those on the island since he worked with a man who looked like he stepped off the cover of GQ, even when wearing someone else’s blood. Plus, Danny apparently dress too much like a haole and the natives found it offensive. Mostly he kept dressing that way because it irritated Steve so much. 

Thinking over her options Dani decided to ignore the subtle flirting and just get her drink. “I’ll have a Lava Flow.” True, the drink had pineapple juice, but Dani didn’t mind pineapples in her drinks. Just on her pizza, sandwiches and burgers. Basically on anything with meat.

“You got it.” The bartender smirked at her, his eyes lingering on her cleavage.

Dani waited until he turned his back to her to get her drink ready, to roll her eyes. _‘What a shmuck,’_ Dani thought. 

When the bartender set the drink down in front of her, Dani reached for her wallet but he waved her off. “ _Babanees_ like you don’t need ta pay for drinks.” Winking he went to take the order from another girl further down the bar.

Turning to face the dance floor, Dani took a careful sip of her drink, smiling at the unique flavor of a citrus based fruit mixing with the cream in the drink. She lazily made her way away from the bar, further into the crowd near the tables and booths that surrounded the dance floor and the stage. There was a large number of people here and other than the strange mix of island music and jazz, Dani could almost think herself back at a nightclub in Newark or New York. Still, the music wasn’t bad. It was almost sensual really. 

Finishing off the last of her drink, Dani set the glass on the tray of a passing waitress before wading into the crowd of dancing bodies. She had seen a few men dancing with various women and a likely looking fellow had just lost his dance partner. Smirking to herself, Dani moved up behind the man, taking in the curling dark hair clipped short, the broad set of his shoulders, and the narrow hips. He was a good looking man from the back and likely a native Hawaiian based on his skin tone. Reaching out, Dani lightly ran her hand over his shoulder and down his arm.

The man turned around, his dark eyes twinkling at Dani, his familiar smiling sending a rush of panic and a flicker of desire through Dani. “Care for a dance,” she asked.

She couldn’t back off after approaching him. Still if she had to run into one of Danny’s team here, at least it was Chin Ho rather than Steve or Kono. Dani could control herself around Chin, but she wasn’t sure she could do so around Steve, and Kono…well, Kono would only help Dani lose control more and encourage Dani to do something she would regret later.

“Of course.” Chin smiled and guided Dani further onto the dance floor, one hand settling on her hip and the other still gently holding her own.

Dani relaxed into Chin’s sure and steady grip, letting him lead her through a swaying, fluid series of dance steps as the sounds of Stella by Starlight played around them. The fact that the music was played on a piano and a sax registered in the back of her mind as a sign that the band must have taken their break. This was the original recording by Miles Davis, not an island remix. 

Dani was pleased with the music and with Chin’s dancing. She had no idea Chin was so smooth. Hah! They should be calling Chin ‘Smooth Dog,’ not Steve. Steve was anything but smooth. Chin had that smile, those cheekbones, that warm Zen personality, and some series dancing skills. Plus he was surprisingly charming. He chatted with Dani as they danced, commenting on her skirt and top without obviously checking out either her cleavage or her ass. He asked her about her accent, referencing his co-worker Danny who was from New Jersey and who had a very similar accent. Dani had smiled, pleased to see that Chin was able to tell a real New Jersey accent when it came from a different voice than his male one. 

They danced through several more songs, laughing and exchanging pleasant stories about funny things that family members and co-workers had done. Dani, of course, had been careful only to use stories about Danny’s partners back at the Newark PD. Chin told her about his young cousin Kono, the ex-pro surfer turned cop, his voice full of pride, before shifting into a story about Steve getting lost in a cornfield(1) while chasing down a suspect in a murder investigation. Even though Dani had been there, not that Chin knew that, hearing the story from Chin’s point of view had Dani laughing so hard she had feared she might cry. Chin had seemed pleased with the sound of her laughter and if he ran his hands through her hair with a somewhat affectionate look in his eyes, Dani never noticed.

Eventually they had split up when a rather lovely looking Hawaiian woman swept in and stole Chin away with a glare at Dani. Dani had rolled her eyes at Chin who gave her a grimace of a smile and let the woman drag him back onto the dance floor. After that Dani had gone back to the bar and ordered a Blue Lagoon and spent the next half hour sipping at it and chatting up a haole from the east coast named Tony. Realizing she had no other suitable prospects for a night of pleasure than Chin, which wasn’t going to happen since Dani was not going to sleep with a teammate, she had agreed to head back to Tony’s hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Yes this is referencing a scene in the fic “Fluffy Hair and Nosy Bosses” by Bee.Eh.Vee on ff.net


	3. Two

Dani woke up before Tony and spent a long moment just relaxing into the plush mattress before she forced herself to get up. Tony was still fast asleep, his face buried into his pillow with the thin blanket pulled up so high that Dani could barley make out the brown hair on the top of his head. Snorting softly in amusement she began grabbing her clothes, which were strewn about the room from their haste to be naked last night. She checked again on Tony, who had shifted to sprawl across the bed, still buried under the blanket, and then headed towards the bathroom. She would take a quick shower before skipping out. As nice as Tony was she had no intention of remaining any longer than needed. Stopping to pick up her blue lace bra, Dani paused at the sight of the badge and gun that had been partially hidden beneath it. Glancing back at Tony she lifted the badge, taking care to memorize the ID number on it and the agency name, NCIS. It wasn’t an agency Dani was familiar with but she guessed it was some Government force considering the length of the acronym. 

Shaking her head and promising herself she would look into it when the weekend was over, Dani finally closed herself into the bathroom. The shower was easily big enough for two people to comfortably share and the water ran clear and hot, steam rising up to blur the mirrors in minutes. Bracing herself for the heat of the water, Dani stepped under the spray, her body shivering and shifting. Her shoulders grew broader, her long curling hair began to get shorter, her breasts flattening and growing a thick cover of golden hair, her pelvis narrowing and her vagina closing off as his penis grew back. It was practically instantaneous but Danny was fully aware of each change to his body as the hot water worked its magic, temporarily canceling his curse.

Not willing to risk Tony waking up and coming into the bathroom only to find his female companion turned into a man, Danny would have made Steve proud as he washed his hair and body before rinsing off, all in under five minutes. Taking a last fortifying breath he turned the knob over to cold and shivered as his body shifted back into its female shape. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a fluffy towel off the rack above the toilet and quickly finished up her routine. Last nights clubbing clothes back on and long golden hair partially pulled back from her face, Dani stepped out of the room.

Tony had moved again but was still soundly asleep. Dani didn’t think he was faking it but she could be wrong. If she was, she was a little grateful that the man wasn’t going to make a big deal out of what they had shared. Turning away Dani opened the door out onto the hall and left, closing the door silently behind her. She still had three hours before she needed to head out to pick up Grace for their overnight together. That gave her enough time to take a taxi back to the club so she could get her car, which she hoped Chin never noticed last night, then do a fast change of clothes in the car before going to find some breakfast. Not malasadas today. She wanted a real breakfast. French toast, bacon, at least three scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee big enough to drown herself in.

While contemplating which restaurant to go to for breakfast the taxi arrived at the parking lot near the club that Dani had parked in last night and sure enough the Camaro was still there. The lot was empty save for a couple other cars left abandoned after their owners drunk too much to drive safely home. This would make it much easier to pull out the bag in the hidden compartment of the trunk that held Dani’s spare daytime female clothes. She should still have a pair of nice healed sandals, some black short-shorts and a blue tank top the same shade as her favorite dress shirt. Glancing around one last time Dani popped the trunk and quickly stripped down to her lacey underclothes and pulled on her spare outfit, before locking last nights outfit in the trunk. That out of the way she was now free to go find something to eat.

* * *

Breakfast was easily found at a dinner not too far away. It was a clean looking place with a great view out onto the beach across the street. She could just make out a few of the surfers defying the laws of nature on those tiny bits of flotsam they called surfboards. Dani was never going to understand how anyone could trust those things to keep them above the waves and whatever was hidden beneath the oceans surface. Danny had taken a couple surf lessons from Kono because he was damned if he’d let his daughter do it without first trying it out himself, so he knew just how dangerous it really was. Danny wasn’t willing to go beyond playing on a board on the sand. Going out in the water wasn’t going to happen, not today, not ever. He trusted Kono. He just didn’t trust the ocean and it’s cold blue depths. Danny didn’t trust his skill on a board without Kono for back-up. And since no one on Five-0 knew about Dani, then it meant she didn’t have them at her back. She knew she could handle the beach jerks who would hit on her if she went down there in a bikini like what Kono wore to surf in, but she didn’t really want to be arrested for decking someone.

Looking away from the window, Dani went back to her breakfast. Everything was cooked perfectly. The only way the food could be better was if her mother had been the one to make it for him. No one cooked like her Mother. Savoring the rich flavor of the maple syrup on the thick egg coated French toast, Dani didn’t notice the familiar little red car pulling into the parking lot, or the stunning dark haired woman who hopped out. Nor did she notice the girl spot the Camaro and grin, happily bounding inside.

Taking a long drink of her Kona coffee, Dani leaned further back into the seat. She felt loose-limbed and happy today. Her body ached in the best way from hours of dancing, both the vertical and the horizontal kind. She let herself relax and for once just enjoy a meal that wasn’t being crammed into her mouth as she rushed off on some new case for the Governor. Don’t get her wrong, Dani loved being Danny and being a cop. Sure being Dani felt easier in some ways, but Dani wouldn’t give up who she had been born as and the life that Danny had forged over the years. Danny was meant to be a cop. Dani was meant to be his escape.

Pushing the now empty plate away, Dani scooted out of the booth. Standing she stretched, popping her back. Grabbing her phone off the table she turned and headed to the counter to pay her bill, passing a confused looking Kono. Trying not to flinch or call out a greeting, Dani hoped that Kono wouldn’t notice she was driving Danny’s car. She was sure she could come up with an excuse if Kono asked Danny, but if Kono caught her and stopped her from leaving, Dani knew she would try to call Danny, which would bring about even more trouble as Dani was carrying Danny’s cell. 

Fortunately for Dani, Kono ignored her as she passed by and moved deeper into the diner looking for her teammate. Dani rushed through paying her bill and dashed out to the car while trying to look as if she wasn’t fleeing. Once she was safely in the car and Kono could no longer be seen through the window, Dani sped out of the parking lot and back towards the newest apartment. All she needed was a quick dowsing of hot water and she could go back to being Danny, and no longer risk one of her teammates trying to arrest her for driving a “stolen” car. 

* * *

Back inside the dinner Kono continued to look around the seating area for Danny. She had seen the Camaro outside, so Danny had to be in here somewhere, but he wasn’t at any of the tables. A little irritated that her _haole_ teammate wasn’t there she turned and looked out the window at where the Camaro was parked by the entrance. Cursing, she spotted the blond bombshell of a _haole_ get in the car and drive off.

“Damn. Did Danny get car jacked,” Kono fumed as she darted back out of the diner to her own car. Her tires squealed on the pavement as she spun out of the parking lot and into traffic. The angry sound of someone’s horn blared behind her, but Kono ignored it as she tried to find where the Camaro had gone.

Punching in the speed dial on her cell, Kono cursed as she caught sight of the Camaro only for it to vanish in the traffic that had seemingly come out of nowhere to fill up the street around them.

“You hit the pipeline this morning, Cuz,” came Chin’s voice through the speaker of her cell.

“No time for that. I think Danny got car jacked. I just saw a pretty little blond _haole_ woman drive off in the Camaro with no sign of Danny nearby.”

“Did you try calling Danny, Cuz? Maybe one of his sisters is in town.”

Kono blinked and forced herself to stop at the light as it turned red. She could just turn on her flashers and speed through, but Chin did have a point. “He never mentioned one of them visiting.”

Chin chuckled from the other side of the phone. “Maybe because he’s seen Steve go all ‘Smooth Dog’ with the ladies enough to worry over his sisters’ virtue.”

“I suppose. But what if it wasn’t his sister?”

“Then he has likely already called it in to HPD. Call him before you do anything stupid, Cuz. We don’t need you to go all SuperSEAL on anyone. If the Camaro was stolen then Steve will be causing enough property damage all on his own when he finds out. Not to mention what Danny’s temper will do to whoever was stupid enough to jack a Five-0 vehicle.” Chin sighed and she could hear him moving about. “Just call Danny first, all right?”

“I’m almost to his place. I’ll just stop on by.”

“Fine. Call me back if we need to send out Search and Rescue.”

Kono chuckled. “Can do, Cuz.”

Kono ended the call and started back down the road to Danny’s apartment. She was only a few minutes away so driving there was going to be just as easy as calling Danny. This way if the Camaro was in the parking lot she could casually stroll up and see if Danny did have one of his sisters in town rather than freak him out by claiming she saw someone that wasn’t Steve or him driving around town in it. He loved that car and she almost thought Danny would be more volatile if it was stolen than Steve would, even though Steve was the one who drove it most often.

Taking a few deep breaths in through her nose and then exhaling them through her mouth, Kono calmed her racing heart. Her adrenalin was pumping from the thought of a possible car chase before breakfast. Perhaps Chin and Danny were right that she was picking up some of the boss man’s bad habits. Still the idea that they might get to meet one of Danny’s siblings was also exciting. Danny didn’t say a lot about his family, probably because he missed them so much and talking about them would only remind them of what he sacrificed to be close to his daughter. Of course it could also be because of Steve and the fact that their boss didn’t really have any family besides a sister that hardly spoke to him, and the memory of a father who died because of him, a father who had sent him away and had not spoken to him for over a decade. She couldn’t imagine how much that had to hurt, especially since Steve had been grieving for the loss of his mother at the time. So if the bombshell in the Camaro had been one of Danny’s sisters, then she could totally understand why he didn’t say anything to them just yet. She hoped he was planning to introduce her to them though. Kono was kind of intrigued to find out what Danny’s siblings were like. Were they all as loud and opinionated as Danny, or were they more like those over make-upped, over-tanned girls from that TV show?

Kono smiled lightly as she pulled into the parking lot in front of Danny’s apartment. She could see the bright gleam of the silver paint already. Pulling into the empty stall next to the Camaro, Kono quickly turned off her car and hopped out. Locking her car she turned to look over the Camaro. 

It looked as it always did. Pristine. Like it had just rolled off the line. The guys at the garage always did a bang-up job fixing the damage the car took in a normal Five-0 work week. 

Looking down the way to the side of the building where Danny’s tiny apartment was located, Kono passed the Camaro with a quick rub of her palm over the hood. Not bothering to knock, none of them ever did when stopping by each others places, Kono practically surged into Danny’s place like a force of nature, bumping into Danny and knocking him and the large pot of water he was carrying to the ground. The slosh of the cold water hit the floor, knocking Kono onto her ass beside Danny.

“Son of a-!” 

Kono turned to look at Danny, surprised by the higher, almost girly, pitch of his voice. “Holy Shit!” 

Danny looked down at his soaked shirt and the heavy mound of his breasts pressing out against the sodden fabric. “Fuck.”

“Danny…You…Wha…”

“Yeah,” Dani pushed her hand through her wet hair nervously. “So I’m kinda’ cursed.”

“Cursed,” asked Kono a little stupidly, still shocked by the appearance of her very male teammate turning into a girl. Not just any girl. “You! I saw you at the dinner!”

“Yeah,” admitted Danny. “That was me.”

“You can turn into a girl? This is awesome!”

Dani pushed herself up from the floor, grumbling about the water all over the floor. “How is this in any way awesome?”

“Think of it! That is like the best undercover disguise. No one would connect this blond bombshell,” Kono waved her hand at Dani. “With the uptight _haole_ second in command of Five-0.”

“Uptight! How am I uptight? I am the very opposite of uptight.”

Kono arched an eyebrow at Dani.

“Oh, shut up.”

Kono smirked. “So, brah, how does this whole curse thing work?”

Dani sighed and set the pot back down on the kitchen counter. _‘So much for washing down the windows.’_ Dani turned to look at Kono who had followed her in and was now sitting at the bar stool seat by the counter. “It’s water based. Cold water turns me into a girl and hot water turns me back into myself.”

A look of sudden understanding flashed in Kono’s eyes. “That’s why you wont go swimming or surfing with any of us.”

“Bingo.”

“That sucks.”

“A little yeah.”

“Sooo…” Kono glanced over Dani, taking in the hourglass figure. “Now that I know you can turn into a girl, why don’t you let me teach you to surf?”

Dani sighed. “And if I don’t want to learn?”

Kono grinned that evil grin that Dani knew meant she was so screwed. “Grace is going to want to learn to surf. I know she’s asked you already and if you know how to surf then you can surf together.”

“Cause that wouldn’t be odd for her. Surfing with her Dad while he is in a bikini.”

“While ‘she’ is in a bikini. Since you would obviously be a girl at the time. Nothing unusual about a pretty girl in a bikini.”

Dani dropped her head to the counter. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You looove me,” teased Kono. “Oh, by the way I should call Chin. I may have called him and told him I think some _haole babanees_ stole your car.”

“What!” Dani’s head jerked up.

“Don’t worry,” Kono waved her hand as she pulled out her cell. “I got this.”

Dani groaned and slumped back down on her stool. “I hate my life.”


	4. Three

From the moment Kono found out about the curse, Danny knew he was going to regret not having magic like in the Harry Potter books, allowing him to erase Kono’s memory of the whole thing. Instead he was stuck with her knowing that he sometimes had the unfortunate problem of being a woman. And Kono was a dangerous enough woman that she could use his secret to blackmail him into doing things with her that he otherwise wouldn’t. That was how he found himself standing in Kono’s apartment, in his boxer briefs, while she filled up a pot with cold tap water. 

“Do we really have to do this? You sure you wouldn’t rather go to, I don’t know, the shooting range instead,” pleaded Danny.

Kono smirked at Danny, giving him a lecherous once over, eyes lingering over the generous bulge in his boxer briefs, before turning off the tap. “Oh. I’m sure, Danny.” With that Kono swung her arms, causing the cold water in the pot to shoot out right into Danny’s face.

Spluttering and pushing her wet hair out of her face, Dani glared at Kono. She knew very well she would be stuck as Dani until she could get passed Kono to the tap and some hot water. Kono wouldn’t make that easy though, so Dani sighed loudly and gave in. It would be safer to just do as Kono asked and hope she didn’t embarrass Dani too much. “I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” Kono smiled and pushed Dani’s bare shoulder playfully.

Dani huffed and crossed her arms over her ample bust and glared at Kono. Kono just smirked in reply and pushed Dani’s shoulder until she was facing away from the kitchen. Another shove to the shoulder had Dani out of the kitchen and walking down the hall to Kono’s bedroom. 

Grimacing at the mess in the room and the sight of the bikini waiting for her on the bed, Dani turned and slammed the bedroom door in Kono’s face. She tried to ignore the sound of Kono’s laughter from the other side of the flimsy door. Kono wasn’t being mean. Dani knew that. She understood that all Kono wanted to do was share her passion for surfing with her teammate in an effort to help Dani find reasons to love Hawaii as much as she did. Dani could respect that. Dani appreciated it in fact. God, did she appreciate how much trouble her teammates went through to include Danny in their lives and culture, to make Danny feel a little less alone on this island so far from his home and family.

Turning away from the door and back to the bed, Dani looked at the scraps of red fabric that Kono considered a bathing suit. Dani wasn’t sure why Kono thought Dani could wear this. Grace’s onesies from when she was a baby had more fabric than this bikini did. As good as it looked and worked for Kono, Dani had a bit more of a chest than she did. Okay, Dani had a lot more chest than Kono did. So something this skimpy wasn’t going to do Dani any good. She would try it on to prove this to Kono and then Dani could just go buy a normal one piece that would keep all her assets covered. 

Dani nodded to herself and slipped out of the wet gray boxer briefs, letting them pool around her feet.

“You dressed yet,” Kono called to her from the other side of the door.

“No,” Dani shouted back. “Give me a sec, for crying out loud.”

“Hurry it up, Dani. The surf waits for no man-turned-woman!”

Dani rolled her eyes, but pulled on the bikini bottoms. The fit wasn’t too bad. It was a little too tight across the hips and ass, but they would suffice for a day if Dani didn’t run around at all. Looking back at the skimpy scrap of cloth that made up the top, Dani sighed. The top wasn’t going to work at all. Dani wasn’t going to kid herself about that.

“You sure you don’t have anything with a bit more coverage, Kono?”

“No! Now put it on. I want to see this,” Kono gleefully cackled from beyond the door.

Dani sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand, before giving in and fitting the top over her breasts. It took a bit of wiggling and adjusting to get everything situated enough that she could walk to the door without her breasts spilling out of the top. 

“I’m dressed,” Dani called out.

Kono wasted no time flinging open the door to her room and taking in Dani. Whistling in appreciation, Kono pulled out a digital camera from behind her back and snapped off several photos. Dani cursed loudly and lunged at her, reaching for the camera. The lunge turned out to be a bad move on Dani’s part, as Kono snapped the last picture just as Dani’s breasts spilled out of the top, as she had feared they would. 

Kono gave Dani a gleeful smile and darted out of her reach. “I think you’re right, Dani. We are going to have to go buy you a bikini of your own.” Pushing the camera down her top, between her cleavage, Kono skipped merrily down the hall. “I’ll go start the car!”

“Damn it, Kono! I better not find those on Facebook,” Dani screamed at Kono, already feeling her face contort into a copy of Steve’s Aneurysm Face. “I hate my life,” Dani groaned to the empty room.

* * *

Shopping for a bikini with Kono was every bit as horrifying as Dani had feared it would be. Who knew there was a difference between a lounging bikini, a Brazilian bikini, and a surfing bikini? Dani certainly didn’t care and had never wanted to know. She had also been content with the basic black one-piece she had found that reminded her of a classy 50’s era swimsuit that someone like Betty Paige or Marilyn Monroe might wear. But Kono had loudly (and violently) vetoed each of those. Dani not wanting a bikini was apparently offensive to both Kono and the girl working at Splash! Hawaii, because they had double teamed Dani and nearly buried her under a mountain of bikinis. 

If that hadn’t been bad enough, Kono and the sales girl had forced Dani to try on each one, and to model it for them to critique. Dani felt like a slab of beef at the market on sales day when all the Mothers were out shopping for Sunday dinner. Dani felt like crying each time she stepped out from the changing room to see Kono snapping a picture again and making her turn around to model that back.

This was the reason Dani never let her sisters take her clothes shopping after they learned about the curse.

Silently Dani promised herself that she would never agree to let Kono take her shopping. It would take a random act of God to make Dani agree to this fiasco again. It was almost more painful than hanging out with Steve to watch a Jets game while trying to convince him that he could suffer through one meal that didn’t include pineapple. Or that grenades did not belong in kitchen draws, in a potted plant by each entryway, or in the glove compartment of the Camaro.

Dani looked at herself in the mirror and silently agreed that arguing the merits of the Jets, pineapple on pizza, and grenades was by far more enjoyable than bikini shopping with Kono. Still Dani was sure that this time Kono would approve of the bikini Dani wore. Even Dani had to admit she looked smokin’ hot in it. The teal color made her eyes appear an even brighter blue, and the underwire support lifted her breasts and helped to keep them from popping out when Dani jumped and twisted about. The bottom was a good fit. Not too tight but not so loose that it would slide off in the water. And the decorative metal hoops on the side of each hip drew the eye over Dani’s body nicely. Yes, this one was the one. She was sure.

“Hey,” called Kono. “Stop hiding in there and show us this one.”

“I’m coming. Give a girl a break would ya?” Dani turned away from the mirror, peeking over her should at the view of her back. If she was a guy looking at her now she would probably be sporting some major wood. Her ass looked fantastic. So round and perky that you wanted to just grab it.

The appreciative wolf call that Kono gave her and the jealous sounding sigh from the sales girl had Dani blushing as she stepped out of the changing room. “So…this one?”

“Definitely that one, _brah_.” Kono nodded. “Now you look good enough to go surfing with me.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “How magnanimous of you.”

“Isn’t it though?” Kono smiled widely at Dani. “Now get dressed and we’ll check out and head to the beach.”

“Fine.” Dani spun about and closed the changing room door on Kono, who was still smirking and playing with her phone. God, she really hoped Kono wasn’t posting these online somewhere. The last thing Dani needed was random internet people touching themselves to pictures of her in a bikini. That was just a little creepy.

A small voice in the back of her head whispered she wouldn’t mind Steve masturbating to pictures of her though.

From the other side of the door Dani could hear Kono speaking with the sales girl about the swimsuit. She knew Kono she was probably trying to get several versions of the suit they picked in various patterns or colors, while simultaneously trying to get the sales girl to reduce the price. Dani would greatly appreciate a lower price on the bikini, because honestly it was insane how expensive a bikini was. And you had to buy tops and bottoms separately! What was up with that? Even with the bikini on sale and a buy 2 get 1 free sale also going on, it was still around $60 per piece! The last pair of board shorts he bought back before that horrible honeymoon hadn’t even cost half that. Sometimes he thought the companies making their clothes were ripping off women around the world. Tops and bottoms together should cost less than $60 on sale. It was just wrong.

“Hurry up, Dani,” called Kono. “Everything is up at the register except for you and that suit.”

“Don’t rush me, woman!”

“If you don’t hurry it up I’ll send that last picture to Kamekona saying that you think he’s cute!”

Dani felt her stomach sink in dread. “Don’t you dare!”

“I’ve got the phone out. One more minute and I’ll call him!”

“Damn it, Kono! I’m still trying to get my pants on. Give me a sec would you. Christ!”

Kono snickered. “I’ll give you an extra minute. So don’t waste it.”

Dani groaned and pushed the last two buttons on her fly closed. She was so much better at taking those off a woman than putting them on. Quickly she tugged on her shoes, stuffed her bra and panties in her backpack and rushed out of the changing room, bikini carefully covered by her street clothes. Kono was already up at the register chatting away with the sales girl, debating the pros and cons of various waxes for surfboards. At least Dani assumed that Sex Wax was a surfboard wax and not something else entirely. 

It didn’t take long to pay and leave, even with Kono happily chatting away about her wax. Dani wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Good, certainly, because it got her out of that store and more clothes shopping. Bad because it meant that now Kono would be dragging her out to the beach where she would be seen in public in the teal bikini. It was one thing to go out dancing in a club, and to maybe pick up a good looking guy for some late night horizontal fun it was something else entirely to go out in public practically naked and then get wet. Dani was a little afraid of what she would look like rising out of the ocean dripping wet. 

She was afraid. Not just because of what the water meant for her curse, since it should still be cool enough not to change her back into Danny. She was afraid of the ocean and the dangers it held hidden in its depths. She had lost a good friend to it once, and since then she felt like it was just waiting for her to step back into its icy depths where it could take hold of her and pull her down. Down into its darkest depths where light couldn’t touch her and her friends couldn’t reach her. She felt silly being afraid of the ocean, of thinking of the ocean almost as if it was alive and gunning for her. She knew the dangers of the ocean and she knew Kono, so really Dani shouldn’t be so afraid to go out there. 

Squaring her shoulders Dani strode after Kono to the car. She could do this and she wouldn’t let her own insecurities hold her back any longer. Kono was with her. Kono knew what Dani really was, she knew about the curse and she still had Danny’s back. Dani was grateful. It was like a weight had been lifted. He had someone on this island besides Rachel and Grace who knew about the curse and was willing to protect Danny’s secret. 

For Rachel, protecting Danny’s secret meant protecting herself from the ridicule of her peers if they found out she was married to a man turned woman. For Grace protecting his secret was protecting her Danno, one of the most important people in her life. But for Kono, who was his teammate, a friend…it was something else. Kono didn’t have to protect his secret. They had only known each other for a few months now. She could have turned her back on him, but she didn’t. She protected him because he was her teammate and her friend. Because despite Danny being loud, obnoxious, opinionated, and often times insulting of her culture and home, Kono liked him. She trusted him to have her back and the back of her cousin. She trusted him with the safety of her Ohana and her islands. A little thing like protecting Danny’s secret part-time life as a woman was nothing in comparison. But it meant everything to Danny.

“Don’t worry, Dani. Everything will be cool. You’ll see. The guys at the beach will all think you are _aliham_ , even if you are a _barney_.”

Dani sighed. “I have no idea what you just said.”

Kono laughed and gunned the engine, spinning out into traffic a la McGarrett style. Dani cursed and grabbed onto the ‘Oh Shit!’ bar by the door. They were going to have a talk later. Kono was picking up way too many of Steve’s bad habits for Dani’s composure. At some point Chin and Danny would have to double team the other two because if Kono picked up all of Steve’s bad habits, they were likely going to end up with cases being tossed out of court, and angry DA’s picking up pitchforks and torches to chase them down like a monster out of _Frankenstein_.

Dani closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of angry shouting and wildly honking horns as they made their way away from the shopping center and out to the beach that Kono promised was a good spot for beginners. She had been insisting that Danny was good enough to go in the water on his board for nearly a month now, but Danny had been putting her off. It would have been difficult to explain why Danny fell off the board under a wave and Dani popped up. But now that Kono knew there was no way she was going to let Dani get away with paddling in the sand today. Dani was going to be out on her board on the water.

Secretly, if only deep in the back of her mind, Dani admitted she was excited to be out on the water on her board for the first time. It felt like something that would equal out to the danger level of being McGarrett’s partner without the high risk of being shot, blown up, or beaten for information. At most Dani thought she would come out of this soaking wet, a bit sunburned, with aching muscles and a bikini creeping into areas she’d rather not contemplate. And maybe, more than likely, she would be a bit embarrassed by crashing and burning while Kono rode the waves like a Goddess of the Sea come to life. Overall it was likely going to be a good day off. No bad guys, no car chases (not that Kono’s driving would make you think she was out for a Sunday drive), and no explosion or gratuitous property damage. And best of all, no Steve related paperwork to file with the Governor. 

The screech of the tires and the sudden pain of the seatbelt cutting into her breasts as she jerked forward let Dani know that they must have arrived. “Do you have to drive like that? Good God, this isn’t a car chase or freaking NASCAR! There are speed limits for a reason, Kono.”

“ _Brah_ , you stress too much. Relax a little.”

Dani looked at Kono a bit wild eyed. She could feel the crazy radiating off her and was a couple heartbeats away for the Fight or Flight response kicking in after that car ride. “What happened to island time? Huh? I thought things on this pineapple infested hell-hole were supposed to be all slow?”

“No time for island time today, Dani. The waves are waiting.” Kono grinned widely at her and hopped out of the car, closing the door behind her and wiggling her fingers at Dani through the window.

Bemoaning her fate, Dani unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Closing the door, Dani looked over the roof and the surfboards attached to it, at Kono. She was stretching, her arms raised up high over her head, her pert little breasts practically glowing bronze in the sunlight under her red bikini top as she arched her back. Behind her two teenaged boys ran into each other as they tried to walk and watch her at once. Dani rolled her eyes as Kono threw her a knowing grin over the boards.

“Pop your top off, Dani. Shirts don’t belong on the beach, just bikinis and board shorts.”

“I’m perfectly fine with wearing the t-shirt over my bikini if it’ll keep me from getting sunburned and ending up with a tan line I don’t know how to explain to my overly nosy partner.”

Kono smirked again and pulled a bottle of suntan lotion out from her bag. “Don’t worry, _brah_. I’ve got you covered.”

“Great,” sighed Dani. There went that plan. 

* * *

Steve was bored. Bored. _Bored. BORED_. Danno was out somewhere doing something, but he had apparently left his cell phone off and not invited Steve. That irked Steve. Steve had tried to call him and Danny should always pick up Steve’s calls. Even if it wasn’t work related. They were friends, right? Friends called each other all the time to talk. And as his partner, wasn’t it Danny’s duty to talk to him and prevent him from becoming so bored that he had to blow something up or create a car chase just to have something to do? Yeah, that was totally part of Danno’s job description from now on. Prevent Steve from being bored. It would be official as soon as he had Danny do the paperwork. 

Well, if Danny wasn’t available to at the very least stop by to have lunch with him, then he would just go to the beach. Maybe he could find a pretty girl to chat up while he waited for Danny to call him back? That would pass the time. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to surf though. Maybe he could just swim or lounge in the sun a bit and read? Still boring but at least it would be better than driving around town hoping he would spot the Camaro and Danny. Maybe he should just surf instead. He had the board in back already and he would look less like a _haole_ tourist if he was doing something active in the water rather than laying on the beach like a beached whale.

“It’s not a Grace weekend, so what is he doing?” Steve thumped his fingers against the steering wheel and glared out at the traffic around him. There was a beach near here that he could go to. Not a lot of people other than locals, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the tourists, but the downside was the waves were smaller. Beginner waves. But maybe he could find a pretty girl wanting to learn to surf. A little flirting and maybe they could spend the rest of the day rolling about in bed. That wouldn’t be too hard and it wasn’t like Catherine was anything more than a friend with benefits, and Danny certainly wasn’t anything more than a friend. Despite Steve’s best attempts to woo him. The man must be oblivious, very straight, and trying not to hurt his feelings. Honestly, Steve was starting to think it was the latter because Danny, as he so loudly stated, was a Detective. So as a Detective he should have noticed that Steve and he were basically dating. They had dinner together most nights, Steve got him those tickets to the hotel with the dolphins, he bought Danny the tickets to the football game, and he took Danny for a ride in the Marquise. Hell, he even took Danny up to the petroglyphs, and he had only ever gone there with his Dad. As far as Steve was concerned they were practically going steady. Why did Danno always find some way to make Steve think they weren’t more than friends and work partners? Why did the bad guys on the island, and everyone else for that matter, see how much Steve obviously liked his partner and make the ‘How long have you been married’ jokes, but Danny didn’t get it? God, that man was frustrating.

“Well, if we aren’t serious and apparently aren’t dating then I’m not going to keep pushing Cath away, or any of the other pretty girls on the island. Danny can come to me for once.”

Steve nodded to himself and took the first exit towards the beach of little waves and pretty girls. He would find someone else who would be glad to spend time with him, both in bed and out of it. And maybe doing that would show Danny just how desirable he was.

* * *

Dani had spent the last hour on the beach with Kono, perfecting the ability to go from a prone position on the surfboard to a standing position. Her muscles ached pleasantly and her skin felt warm. She was certain she would have a light tan on her back if she stayed out here doing this for much longer. She was going to have to convince Kono to let her off for a bit so she could lay down and let her muscles calm back down while her front warmed under the sun enough that she didn’t have some weird half-body tan line thing going on. That might be harder to explain to Steve and Chin than a bikini tan line. At least with the bikini tan line Danny could say he lost a bet to Kono and leave it at that.

"Not bad, Dani. You've gotten good enough that you can go in the water today." Kono smiled brightly at her.

"I think I'll sit out for a bit. I need something to drink and to even out the red that my back is becoming."

Kono snorted, but offered a hand up. "Fine, you baby. Have some water and even out the tan. I'll give you an hour then I expect to see you joining me in the surf."

"Fine." Dani smiled at Kono as she pulled her own board out of the sand near their towels and ran to the water. 

She enjoyed watching Kono in her natural element. Kono was so obviously made for the water it was ridiculous. Dani never saw Kono looking so happy in her day-to-day life as she did when Kono was in the water. She didn't even need to be on a board, just in the water bobbing along with the waves like she was a part of the ocean. Dani couldn't understand it but she was envious of it. Danny had lost a good friend to the ocean, he lost his sense of self to a hot spring. Danny could never find it in himself to trust the water the way Kono could. The way Steve could. There were just too many bad memories tied into the water for him to trust it the way his partners could.

Still, watching Kono out there made Dani's heart thump with a brief pang of jealously for what she, what Danny, had lost.

Taking a long drink of water, Dani sat down on her towel. Screwing the cap back on, she dropped the bottle into the cooler beside her and reached for the bottle of sunscreen. It wouldn't hurt to add another layer while she could. It had nothing at all to do with the way some of the guys on the beach watched her as she ran her hands over her legs, or the top of her breasts. Really, it was just to protect against the sun. Nothing more.

"Need some help with that?"

Dani's hands faltered in their motion as the familiar voice intruded on her peaceful, surf free moment. 

Lifting her hand over her brow to block the sun, Dani let her eyes trace a path up the long legs, over the blue clad bulge, up the six-pack drool worthy abs, and into the amused, flirtatious grin of her partner. Dani felt a brief flicker of fear clench at her heart for a moment before she remembered that Steve only saw a beautiful blond in a bikini, not his loud, obnoxious _male_ partner.

"I think I can handle it."

"You sure?" Steve smiled and carefully lowered himself onto the sand beside her, his muscles flexing in a way that made Dani's more female parts quiver. "I can do your back for you."

"My back is fine, bright eyes."

"It is at that." Steve leaned back on his hands and took along look at her back side, or what could be seen of it. "Just as nice as the front."

Dani felt her jaw drop briefly before a small bubble of laughter burst out of her. "Smooth you are not, babe."

"I can be very smooth. If you'd like?"

Dani laughed even harder, trying to politely hide it behind her hand, but the shaking of her shoulders probably blew that. "Does that ever work for you?"

"Yes."

Dani gave Steve a long knowing look.

"Okay. Sometimes. Maybe."

Dani shook her head, laughing again. As always she felt relaxed around Steve but also hyper-aware. "You need to work on your game, babe."

"You wanna help me with that?" Steve gave her his best puppy eyes, something he had learned from Grace, no doubt. Dani however had 9 years of Grace grade puppy eyes and as such was immune.

"Not really. No."

"Oh!" Steve slapped a hand over his heart. "You wound me."

"Sure I do, babe." Dani shook her head and looked back out to the waves where Kono was bobbing along, hopefully waiting for something bigger and badder than the baby surf out there currently. "I'm sure you can find some other beach bunny more than happy to stroke your ego."

"Probably could. But what's the likelihood of finding another spitfire like you willing to stroke me?"

"Hmm," hummed Dani, looking out over the beach. "Sadly not too good. Slim pickings today."

"Then surely such a kind woman as you are wouldn't leave a man to die of a deflated ego?"

"Oh, honey." Dani smirked, turning to face her partner. Reaching up she let the tips of her fingers lazily stroke over Steve's chest. "I could certainly inflate your 'ego.' There's no question about that."

Steve's eyes darkened as Dani's fingers lingered over a nipple, twirling it beneath a barely there touch. His lips parted, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he watched her hungrily. "Yeah?"

"Mmm." Dani let her fingers slowly travel away from his nipple, dipping lower to trace the muscles of his abdomen. "I don't think my friend would like it though. She can be a bit jealous about sharing our time together."

"I share very well."

"I'm sure you do." Dani smiled as she caught sight of Kono finally coming out of the water. Dani gave Steve's body a lingering look before turning to face the ocean and Kono, who was jogging up to them with a wide grin.

"Hey, Dani. Making friends I see." Kono winked at Dani, amused by the flushed look of embarrassment on her boss’s face as she looked over to him. "Hey, Steve. What you doing out here at the beginners’ beach? I thought you'd be out at the pipeline today."

Steve blushed and pushed a hand back through his hair. "You guys, uh, know each other?"

Dani gave Steve a sassy smile. "This is my friend Kono. The one who doesn't share very well."

"Share," asked Kono. "I'll have you know I am very good at sharing."

"Even me?" Dani pouted at bit at Kono. "And here I thought I was special."

Kono rolled her eyes. "You _are_ special, Dani."

"Aw, Kono. You say the sweetest things." Dani waved Kono to sit by her. "So you know tall, dark, and nameless?"

"Nameless?"

Dani smiled at Steve. "Mr. Smooth here hasn't shared his name with me yet."

"This is Commander Steve McGarrett. The head of Five-0."

"You're her boss and a Commander, huh?" Dani looked Steve over again and leaned in to "whisper" to Kono. "Bet he looks fucking fantastic in a uniform."

"Hey! That's my boss, Dani. You perv."

Steve blushed as red as one of the lobster tails his Grandma used to make at New Year’s. "I think I should just go. Maybe."

"Cool your jets, flyboy. I'm just teasing you." Dani smiled and patted the sand by her again. "No need to flee. I don't bite unless asked."

Kono turned to look away, snickering behind her hand.

Steve looked as if he might choke on his own tongue for a moment, but the obvious attraction he felt for Dani was enough to lure him into sitting down again. "Sorry for hitting on you."

"Don't be. I am flattered. It's not every day I get hit on by an attractive man with a job that requires him to use his brain." Dani leaned back, reaching behind Kono to pull the bottle of water out of the cooler. "You want a drink?"

"God yes." Steve looked wistfully at the cooler. "There wouldn't happen to be anything stronger in there, would there?"

"A couple Longboards okay, babe?"

"Yeah." 

Dani pulled out a bottle, handing it to Steve, their fingers lingering against each other as Steve took the bottle. Behind her hand, Kono smiled and opened a second bottle. She knew Danny had it in him to be a little shit. It apparently just took Dani being around Steve to bring out the playful, flirt hiding under all those ties. Chin totally owed her twenty bucks.

Steve tipped his head back, downing a couple long gulps of beer. He totally did not just hit on and suggest a threesome with Kono and her friend. Oh God, he really did. Chin was going to fucking skin him!

"So how long have you two known each other," Dani asked glancing between Kono and Steve.

Steve tried not to wince as he looked over at Kono, who was in a bikini that was practically indecent there was so little fabric and still dripping wet from her short trip into the ocean. She was beautiful but completely off limits. Not just because she was Chin's cousin, or his co-worker, but also because of her age. Kono was so much younger than him in some ways, he just couldn't imagine having a romantic relationship with her. But Kono's friend...well, she looked older, not in a bad way. She was smoking hot. But she was old enough that she was probably Steve's age or close enough that he wouldn't feel like a cradle robber.

"Not long." Kono smiled at Steve, a look of such pride lighting up her eyes. "My cousin Chin introduced us a few months back. Steve trusted me with a dangerous job." Smiling even wider, Kono playfully punched Steve's shoulder. "You're a good guy, bossman."

"Thanks, Kono. I couldn't ask for a better rookie."

"Oh, you two are precious." Dani smirked at the both of them.

"Shut up, Dani or I'll show Steve the pictures of you from this morning." Kono gave Dani a long, evil grin as she pulled her camera from her beach bag.

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would."

"Kono Kalakua!" Dani lunged at Kono, tackling her to the sand as Kono waved her camera in the air. Kono laughed as the two of them rolled about, kicking sand up, and likely giving Steve (and every other guy on the beach) a show to tide them over on long lonely nights. Eventually, and after some surprising flexibility on Dani's part, Kono had Dani pined beneath her, camera held aloft like a trophy of her victory.

"I hate you so much right now," Dani growled up at her, arms crossed over her breasts.

"Love you too, Dani," Kono said as she rolled off Dani.

Steve was watching them with wide eyes, pupils blown, cheeks flushed and his board shorts suspiciously tight. That had been one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He only wished he had his cell with him to record the whole thing. Though if Chin ever found out he recorded his cousin like this he would probably never be able to have kids, so maybe it's better he didn't have his cell on hand.

Dani pushed Kono's shoulder before sitting up and running her hands back through her hair. "Damn you, Kono. I've got sand in places sand should never be!"

"Get used to it, Dani. You live on an island. There's always going to be sand."

Dani scowled at Kono and moved to sit closer to Steve.

The three of them fell back into a comfortable conversation that consisted largely of teasing each other and sharing embarrassing stories about friends, family and co-workers. Steve seemed amazed that Dani was a Detective for a Major Crimes Task Force. Of course he shouldn’t have been given Kono was on his own task force, kicking ass daily. It was amazingly relaxing for each of them once Steve got over his shock. Though Steve really wanted to know what the photos from this morning entailed and keep trying to steal a peek at Kono’s phone. Of course he was sure that he could always ask Kono to see them when they got to work on Monday. Surely without her friend Dani around, Kono would be willing to share. If not the photos maybe she would at least give Steve Dani's cell number.

Smiling Steve glanced down at Dani who, over the course of the last hour, had scooted close enough to him that she was practically sitting in his lap. She reminded him a lot of Danny in personality. They had a similar accent and manner speaking. So maybe she was from New Jersey as well? Hmmm. Steve couldn't help but wonder if Dani and Danny knew each other? 

Dani let out a loud laugh at something Kono said and leaned into Steve's side, one hand gripping his thigh as her body shook with the force of her mirth. 

She was worth the teasing Kono would lay on him if he asked for her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** For those of you who haven’t read Ranama ½, I’ll explain the curse a little here in case I don’t make it clear in the fic. The curse is water based. Cold water will turn Danny into a girl. Once he is a girl he won’t change back into a man until he gets wet with hot water. So you can see how hard this would be to hide on an island that is prone to sudden downpours of rain. The curse is also permanent unless Danny should bath in the water from the Spring of Drowned Man, which would negate the curse he is under for falling into the Spring of Drowned Girl.
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  Aliham – Surfer lingo for ‘Totally hot surfer chicks”  
> Barney – Surfer lingo for “A person who doesn't know what their doing; a beginner”


End file.
